1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cylindrical cutter body that has base elements that project from the cutter body surface. A cutter holder supporting a cutter plate can be positioned on each base element.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional cutter bodies in the form of motor-driven rotating tools are used, for example, for comminuting bushes branches, and the like The base elements have a blind-bore-like receiver that has a square cross section. A neck of the cutter holder, whose cross section is conformingly designed, is inserted and fixed therein. Because of the greatly fluctuating, shock-like load variations acting on the cutter plates during operation, the insertion areas of the receivers become widened over time. Thus, the neck develops free play, and the receiver easily catches and the base element must be replaced.
The base elements are generally welded to the cutter body, and thus their replacement is very complicated and cost-intensive.